The Guardsman
by Zanderlux
Summary: A 1-shot story where a guardsman is thrown into the goblin slayer world.


**This fan fiction is kind of a fan fiction challenge. See, I really wanted to write this fan fiction but I don't have the time. So I wrote this one off story in order to inspire some else to either write something similar or to adopt the story. Also, I may be a large fan of 40k but I can't say I read too many of the books. I just simply can't afford too many of them so if I make a few lore mistakes then I'm sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for your time and support.**

* * *

Within the middle of a forest as the da night dominated the lands, stirred the fabric of reality, ripples formed and then tears. Green lighting arced and from out of nowhere a portal of eldritch powers appeared for a split second, before spitting out two forms in a forest clearing before closing.

One was a raggedy ork with its thick green hide pot marked with burn marks and bullet wounds. It's ornate staff marked it as a weird boy and it was currently dead with the killing blow done by a single mono knife stuck the back of the brain stem.

The other form was a uniform soldier of the Armageddon Steel Legion, wearing his rebreather and a yellow trench coat over a set of flak armor. He was still alive, with his Voss pattern lasgun clutched close to his chest. With a painful moan, the yellow-clad human reoriented himself onto a sitting position and his Imperial Aquila stamped in silver, shined in the moonlight of the sky.

The Imperial guardsman reached for his headgear and with some struggle, he was able to pry it off to expose his youthful face to the elements. With short cropped hair and a set of blue eyes in the middle of a tan face. A tattoo of a no limb reptile slithering out of a tunnel was placed on his left side of his neck.

His chapped lips parted for the first time on a new world he himself didn't know he was on and took in the fresh air. "Emperor's teeth if this is the warp then people must be really scared of plants." The guardsman chuckled to himself at the sight of the foliage around him.

He slowly got to his feet with his lasgun in hand. He raised his the gun to his check and scanned the area around him. He saw the unsettling green and natural browns. The only place in Armageddon that had any vegetation was its jungles. All the life around him made the guardsman feel uneasy. The only place he's been to that had any form of plant life were the jungles of Armageddon and he really didn't want to meet an Ork hunter with their charming personalities. His eyes scanned the whole area until he saw the smoking body of the ork weird boy that nearly killed him.

The Steel legionnaire struts towards the dead beast and grabbed his mono knife. With a great effort, he pulled and the sharp blade slide out with a trail of crimson following it. The Guardsman stumbled a few steps back but quickly adjusted himself. Left with nothing to do. Nor with any idea on how he got here.

He had no what had happened. In one moment, he was fighting in streets of Hellsreach one moment and next thing he knew a greenskin weird was in the in middle of them. Shots were fired and half of his squad ended up wiped out. Things got desperate so when the greenskin had its back to him, he climbed on and stabbed it. Then things went white and now here he was.

The Steel legionnaire let out a tired breath whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "Grox shit, the commissar is going to execute me for desertion for sure."

Then he turned to the ork corpse. "I gotta deal with you first." the guardsman said as he checked his gear. He had his air canister with its full hour still in it. His four solar-powered Las pack and seven other he "found" and the Lasgun to go with it. He had his full complement of grenades and his three ration bars with a half-full canteen. His chemically treated coat and flak armor were still intact. Same goes for the helmet and rebreather. He also had his las gun maintenance kit handy with a couple of Lens replacements, so that was a plus that he remembered to bring it. Lastly was his uplifting primer but it had a few pages missing due to other greater purposes.

He had his gear but… nothing to burn the body with, he had to get creative.

He searched the forest for dry leaves and branches for hours. It took until the sun started to rise but he had the greenskins decaying body surrounded by the dead matter with a barrier of rocks holding it all together. The trooper took a step back and aimed down his Voss pattern las gun and fired a beam of heat that set the pyre aflame. Then a second shot and a third until there was a healthy fire built up.

The guardsman watched with joy as the Xeno's body burn, as its flesh charred. Its eyes boiled and popped in their sockets. On how the pig like features of the greenskin was burned away, leaving nothing more than its skull. Thanks to the fats its body held and on how its disgusting body used less water than a human it made Orks burned so well.

Then a noise made it to the guardsman's ear, the sound of bushes could be heard rustling and the guardsman turned with his guard up and lasgun aimed at whatever was making that noise. What he saw made his gut turn in revulsion. Two little green creatures that came no higher than his thigh and wore nothing more than a loincloth came out of the bushes. They had ill kept weapons that seem too big for their hands.

"Gretchin" The Steel legionnaire said with a snarl before opening fire. Two burst of red energy aimed at the little greenskins, killing one in a burst of misty blood and blowing the leg of the other. The still living Xeno's fell to the grass writhing in pain, holding onto the burnt stump that used to be its leg. Then a well-aimed las bolt ended its life.

"Where in the warp did you lot come from." The guardsman spoke to himself. Then he turns to the still burning body of the ork and realized that the smoke or more likely the smell of burning flesh attracted them.

"Frak!" the Guardsman cursed. "They'll have a mob at my throat soon enough!" The whole ordeal of burning the orks body seems pointless now. It was already a long shot that all the spore would be burned away with the amount of time it took for him to start a fire. Now knowing that there were already greenskins running about made a joke out of his efforts. The only thing he could do now is to try sneaking his way out and pry to the throne he makes it out.

He threw the sling of his lasgun and wrapped it over his shoulder and ran for it in the opposite direction of the Gretchin bodies.

Unbeknownst to the guardsman, a small mushroom was growing in the shade of one of the trees.

It was nighttime time before he stopped running and still, the guardsman had no idea where he was. He was sitting in the cover of a tree eating one of his few rations. With a hard swallow the greasy, flavorless nutrition filled slop slid down his throat and wash it down with a gulp of recycled water. The guardsman stared into the darkness of the forest and wondered if he would be able to even find civilization. If he couldn't then he might die out here either by ork hand or by starvation. Not a pleasant thought but nothing to worry about. The guardsman leaned back on the tree and closed his wary eyes, soon after he drifted into sleep.

The guardsman jolted awake, bringing his lasgun to his shoulder in a fit of paranoia. With nothing in its sights. The guardsman simply got up, found a bush, did his business and had breakfast in the form a ration.

The Steel legionnaire needed a plan. He needed a landmark that would help him find civilization if there was any around in the first place. Then he got it! He quickly scanned around him until he found a mountainside that wasn't too far away.

It didn't take him long to get to its edge and start following it. Hours passed as his mind was fighting with the idea of eating his third ration now and risk starving or deal with the hunger he was feeling. He didn't know when he was going to find any food or clean water in a place like this. Maybe he could try hunting some of the wildlife, that is if the wildlife didn't eat him first. Then again he wouldn't know how to start in the first place. Maybe he could sneak on one of the plant eaters and blow their brains out with a las beam. This was the guardsman train of thought for most of the day and when he wasn't thinking about food, then it was about his sore feet. "Wheres a Chimera when you need one." The guardsman whined to himself.

Hours passed and he was carefully scanning for danger until he parted some bushes and found another pair of gretchin clutching their primitive weaponry, with yellow widen eyes greeting his own visor.

The Guardsman reflexively ducked behind a tree for cover and readied his lasgun. There was an animal-like shouts coming from the direction of the Gretchin, most likely yelling for reinforcement in their barbaric language. The Steel legionnaire ducked out of cover and aimed where he remembered the gretchin were and there he saw them. They both aimed crudely made spears at him, slowly advancing, weary of the unknown enemy that appear in front of them. A deadly mistake.

With a pull of the trigger, a volley of Lancing beams of energy punched one of the Xeno's, leaving it with a few smoking holes and exposed grey matter. The other little gretchin was charging in a frighten frenzy, another burst of las beams put an end to it quickly.

There was a slight satisfaction at killing the little bastards but something felt wrong. They seem… wrong. There were features that were unseemly for their race, like the yellow eyes rather than the usual hateful red ones. Still, he didn't know everything about greenskins, so what did he know.

He was about to leg it and gain as much distance between him until a crude arrow smacked him in the helmet. With a cruse, the guardsman got back to cover and took a quick peek. More of those little bastards he thought to himself. He's most definitely going to do a Yerrick on their ears when he's done with them. The guardsman promised to himself.

Then he saw what was assaulting him. There were more of those little ones welding all sorts of backwater weapons and then there was the larger one. A full head taller than him with the ugly to back it up. It was a fat thing with a set of sharp teeth jutting out of its bushy beard which definitely wasn't right for an ork to be wearing. With a guttural roar, it charged at him swinging a massive club. The little ones stayed back, cheering on their larger kin, confident in its abilities. On instinct, he pulled the trigger on the Greenskin and kept the trigger down as it charged at him. The beast was stopped in its tracks and roared in pain as las beams bit deep into its flesh. Then his Lasgun stopped firing. the Las pack was out of charge.

"Ah frak" The Guardsman curse and he started to leg it, using the trees as cover.

The Steel legionnaire could hear the Greenskins following by their battle cries and the sound plantlife being rustled. He took out a frag grenade and primed it. He waited till the count of three and then chucked it behind him as he jumped for the nearest piece of cover. It went off in a thunderous explosion, deafening anyone near it. The Steel legionnaire was one such person but years of warfare on his side harden him against the effects. He switched out the Las pack for a fresh one and jumped out of the bushes weapon raised.

He saw the hole his grenade made along with body parts scattered everywhere and the plant life near the explosion ruined. He couldn't count how many he killed but he saw the big one. It had its legs blown off its body and laying still. Then there were the other Gretchin. They were fumbling around, either missing limbs and bleeding out, or stunned by the grenade shockwave. Without blinking he mowed them down with las beams, taking glee in killing the greenskins.

He wondered out of bushes and wondered what these Greenskin are. Are they some sort of new breed, because he knew Orks didn't grow facial hair or did they? He never really checked if the pig face xeno's ever did grow hair. Still, he wondered if there were more. The cave was the best place to look and with the noise, he made they were most likely heard him.

"Closer quarters fighting huh." The guardsman said to no one particular." Better affix my bayonet." He chuckled to himself but did so out of habit.

But first, he walked over to a Gretchin corps that had a wooden club. He took the weapon and saw that it was dry. "This otta do." The steel legionnaire said to himself. He aimed his lasgun at its lowest setting and ignited the weapon into a torch.

When the guardsman made his way into the cave he started to feel paranoid. There was this constant fear that he was being watched. The sunlight of the outside was soon out of reach and he was deep in the dark cave filled with shadow were near impossible to pierce with the makeshift torch. He had had his lasgun in one hand a single hand and while the Voss pattern smaller model. It still made it a bit heavy for holding single handed for extended periods time.

Then he was stopped by something shiny. It was some sort of totem of sorts, covered in animal bones and jewelry… The guardsman approached it and started ripping away at anything that looked valuable. "Better save these valuables in the emperor's name." He said with a dumb grin on his face.

Then in the dead silent cave, his ears picked up on the faint high pitch noise. The guardsman turned, dropping the torch doing so and griping his lasgun with both hands. He saw green and he fired. The cave was filled with automatic las-fire and the sound of pain-filled screams.

The guardsman saw more of those gretchin, he could count for of them alongside with a strange looking one. It had more clothing than the rest and had a sort of staff with it. Then the thing started chanting something and glowed a sickly green color.

"Oh not again!" Scream the guardsman as he jumped out of the way and a bolt of lightning blew apart the totem he was previously "saving" by the gretchin Psyker.

He landed on his shoulder hard and a pain filled moan left his lips. He turned to his back and saw one of the Greenskin survived his initial volley and was jumping at him with a rusty knife. He grabbed his lasgun and thrust forward and skewered it with his bayonet. The body fell on him bearly alive and the little runt still trying to jam its knife into him. Then he fired one more and the las beams started to cook the little groxshit that he could feel the heat coming off the flesh.

The body went limp with no more life to threaten him with. Then he heard more chanting and he quickly started to panic. He kicked off the body and aimed the lasgun singlehanded and aimed where the noise was coming from. Automatic las fire lit up the cave once more. The guardsman heard a high pitch scream and he stopped firing. There it was slumped over the cave wall clutching its abdomen. It tried moving but the guardsman finished it off with a single las beam to the head.

He picked the torch up again and saw there was a fork in the cave. Clever little bastard uses the cave to their advantage and set up an ambush for him. It did raise the question on where to go. Ultimately he decided to go where the Gretchin originally ambushed him from.

* * *

Deep within the darkness of the caves, the sound of a goblin guard neck being slit could be heard and bruised and naked elven woman knelt over the dead body. She took one of the discarded weapons of one the little devils as they were... entertaining themselves with the other women and hide it until the time was right.

When something that sounded like thunder suddenly caught everyone's attention and the goblin rushed to fight off whatever was out there, she waited for one of them to get distracted. Then the screaming started and one of the guards started to piss themselves. That was when she struck but the hate in her made grip the blade firmly and jab it into the goblin again and again. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and the elven woman lot herself in killing the green devil.

Then another scream, this one alone and likely the last goblin between her and whatever killed it. She prayed to the earth mother it was an adventurer's party come to end the nightmare. Then she realized the other women were in need of aid. She dropped the knife and banished any feelings from her mind. There would be a time for crying later. Then came a light and soon after a terrifying sight.

The torch illuminated the face of some sort of cyclops creature. Its face was leathery with some sort of trunk that was connected to some sort of box on its chest. It wore a black helmet with some sort of mutated two-headed bird and blood splattered yellow robe with a belt that house several pouches. Then there was its weapon or at least the elven woman thought it was a weapon of sort. It was vaguely crossbow shaped but had some sort of blood-soaked blade attached to it. She didn't know if it was a range or a melee weapon. Then it saw her.

* * *

As soon as he saw those pointy ears jutting out of her hair he raised his Lasgun at the xeno witch. He may have never seen an eldar but he most definitely knew what they are and what the Imperium thought of them. Then he saw she was unarmed and injured and… naked.

He honestly didn't need to see a xenos naked but then it struck him, why was she naked. Then saw the other woman around him. They were in a similar state. Then he saw the face of another woman and they were most definitely human. There was three of them and looked like they needed help. He took a step towards her and in a flash the eldar with was next to the woman, it's arm outstretched with the rusty knife pointed towards him.

Was she keeping them hostage? He didn't know, maybe he should just shoot her and get it over with but… why not the woman as a living shield, maybe the xeno was just dumb. Then again, even dumb xenos knew not to be in the open. Was… was it protecting a human? W-why would it do something like that, he was obviously of the Imperium so there was no need. He should just shoot her, but maybe she knows gothic.

"Oy, leave those women alone in the name of the Emperor." The Guardsman ordered.

The witch kept quite a bit confused at what he said. Then a moment it spoke back in an unknown language. The guardsman slowly lowered his gun. "It seems we can't understand each other." He said fruitlessly at the eldar. Then his gun raised up again but didn't pull the trigger. He didn't trust it nor did he like it but he saw tears welling up in her eyes and her hands shake, so he felt pity. It wasn't right for a servant for the emperor to pity the alien but when it was hurt and scared like it was, he couldn't help it.

He lowered his lasgun and the eldar seem to do the same but slowly. Her eyes were firmly planted on him. He put the lasgun sling over his shoulder put a hand up in a defensive motion. "I'm not going to hurt you but I need to get these woman out of here." the guardsman pleaded. It responded in with the same results as last time.

He lowered his head in defeat, he might as well have had shoot because at this rate he might have no other option. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. This somehow caught the eldars attention, her knife was lowered and staring more intensely at the steel legionnaire. Then she did something strange, she pointed at her face and did a motion similar to taking a mask. It wasn't hard for the guardsman to understand what she wanted. First, he places the torch down and then he removed the helmet. Finally came the mask and when he showed his human features it broke down in tears.

Once again the guardsman was confused but she raised her head with a smile and said something he, once again didn't understand but understood she was happy of sorts.

The Guardsman simply waved it away of some sort of unknown alien emotion or something like that. The Steel legionnaire made for the unconscious women and he got a better look. One was a young girl, a very young girl. She was quite bruised and from the swelling from her ankle, it was unlikely she would walk anytime soon. The guardsman took his coat and covered the young lady, leaving him with only his shirt and flak vest.

The eldar seem to have composed herself and was tending to the second woman. This one was older, likely reaching her golden years and not to bad condition. If she woke up then she should be able to walk. A boom in this situation.

The Guardsman moved to the third woman and saw the body was moving about. The third woman turns onto her back to show she was to have children. He moved to help her but felt a hand holding him back. He turned to the Eldar staring at the woman with a terrified pair of eyes. Then the guardsman heard the woman give an agonized moan. He rushed to help her but stopped as soon as he heard it. The pig-like squeal.

What he saw next, it was unlike anything he has ever experienced with the greenskins before. No, these little imps weren't the xeno's he knew. They can't be.

He bore witness to the birth of a baby goblin from of the hostage women.

* * *

Hours later...

The Steel legionnaire had set up a campfire a few kilometers from the cave where he… witness that. When he learned that these women, that he saw across him huddled together not for warms but for comfort, were violated by those things. He was able to piece it all together when he learned that these green skin monsters gave birth not by spores but by birth. Somewhat similar to the horror stories of the genestealers that roamed the space hulks but in those, the genestealer rewrote the persons DNA. To see it was a xeno that was directly responsible made his stomach turn.

He wanted to exterminate them, those little monsters. For sure he's seen and fought far more dangerous and knew humanity most likely had greater threats out there in the uncaring universe but he didn't care. He saw that beaten and naked woman die giving birth to another creature that had done the terrible things to her. He knew the coming here was no mistake, this was his God Emperor given duty to find these monsters and end their crimes against humanity.

He continued to watch the three remaining survivors, Yes even the xeno, and wondered how they were doing. The two unconscious women soon awoke when they were dragged out of the miserable hole. The older woman was healthy enough to move on her own but she never seems to stop trembling, even when wrapped in his coat and next to a warm fire. Then there was the all too young girl that had not made a single noise. The two women tried talking to her but she justs sit there.

In the emperor, he will slay these vermin.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach a settlement. Lucky for the guardsman it was almost entirely filled with humans, almost. There were more of those eldar but surprisingly enough they held no technology. Instead, they used metal swords and bow. He had heard they weld powerful and arcane weapons. Those rough traders would pay massive bounties for even a merger eldar scrap. He was glad he wouldn't have to face such a thing in the future.

Other than the knife ears, the rest of the village was nothing more than humans but something bothered him. When he and the survivors reach the small settlement the two groups were quite… friendly. They openly talked to one another without a hint of malice, in fact, he might have spotted a young lad attempt to court one of the xeno's. He, of course, felt disgusted at such a sight but he held it in. There was no point in starting a fight he knew he couldn't win.

There wasn't much to be said other than the human eldar encounter. He couldn't talk to them and they seem to give him a wide berth when he walked amongst them. To be honest, he was happy that they did so. He just felt so alienated by them, that he wondered what the priest would think of this place. Most likely scream at the horror and order to burn the place to the ground.

The guardsman found a nice near the village and took a seat in its shade. Then he reached for his neck and pulled out his imperial Aquila and started to pray. He sat there hoping that the emperor would talk to him somehow but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He likely had more important things to do than to tend to a lowly guardsman.

With a tired sigh he spoke to himself. "Sweet throne on terra. Where am I. What should I do."

Then he felt a presence. He looks up from prayer to she the eldar woman he helped. She was now in dress and held a bag. They were very well made but lacked any form of decoration. He met her eyes and a smile crept on her mouth when he did so. He didn't understand why she came here. If it was to talk it would be pointless, they can't understand each other. She still tried anyways and a short and sweet sentence left her lips.

"Yup, still don't know what you're saying." The guardsman responded.

Her smile seems to grow. The guardsman had to admit to himself. He is surprised that she was even able to consider what she went through. Maybe it the long years her kind live through or maybe it's the mind of the xenos. Overall she was coping quite well. She reached into her bag and pulled out a yellow coat, his yellow coat. It was in good condition and the blood stains were removed. The eldar must have clean it for him.

"Thank you." The steel legionnaire said without thinking.

In all of his life, he wondered what would he achieve and what kind of strange thing will come of it. Ever since a continuous stream of strange events happened to him. He was raised in the imperial guard with his entire regiment as his family. Several rough traders came and went, leaving him with extravagant stories of the rest of the universe. Then the second war of Armageddon was brought by the beast in a form of revenge. Then he got to meet several space marines and even a few notable ones. Like the chapter master of the Salamanders Tu'shun. He was a swell guy but felt a bit irked on how they treated him like a defenseless babe. Then there was the time he fought alongside the hero of Armageddon Commissar Yarrick. Then the ork weird boy thing happen. But never in his long career for a guardsman had he ever thought he would ever than a Xenos. Even if they didn't understand what he was saying.

The Eldar wave a had and said a single word that he could guess was a form of goodbye. Then he was alone, with nothing to do. He looked back at the settlement and watched as the other humans said their goodbyes to the group of eldar. It seems like they didn't live here which was good. Still, he doesn't know what to think of them, the other humans.

The sensible thing to do was to stay and attempt to integrate with them, learn the language and teach them the imperial creed but. He simply couldn't. They weren't his people, they had no icons of the God Emperor and they worked with the enemy. Maybe they did so to fight off greater threats, but still, it stood against everything the Imperium has struggled through.

Then the memories of those green monsters came to mind. On how they defiled humanity so terribly. On how these people must have suffered at their hands for so long. No one deserves to suffer such a fate, not even the Xenos. It was inhumane to think otherwise.

These people were Xeno's collaborators but they were also victims of them. The emperor light was nowhere to seen here but maybe that's why he is. To carry the torch in this dark area of the universe.

He stood up with renewed vigor. Understanding now what he must do. He would continue his duty as a guardsman and protect humanity from the evils of the universe. He turned from the village and into the forest. He will live as a hermit and kill any monsters that have cause harmed humanity. Only until he either passes away or until the Imperium finds where here is and brings the world into the fold.

In the Emperor's name.

* * *

Three months later.

Within the forest was a pair of young human men, carrying swords and bearing multiple wounds. They were running to get him. The warrior in yellow, the one that wears the face of a monster and that would burn monster alive with his arcane arts. He that would bare a woodsman axe into battle and cut down monsters with some unknown red magic. He that speaks in an accent so thick that one wonders how could someone understand him.

"Quickly, we must find him! The village won't hold for long!" The first young man screams to his friend.

"Those adventures should have come already. We sent that request a week ago!" The second man said gasping for air.

"Why would they. The reward was a joke and the quarry was a bunch of goblins. They likely thought this was a simple extermination mission. I did so!" The first one said with regret in his voice.

Then almost out of nowhere was a figure within the bushes striding out with a waraxe the size of a man and green skin as hard as leather. The two young men stopped in their track, clutching their weapons in fear.

"Hobgoblin." One of the men barely said pass the chattering of teeth.

It stampeded in a green fury, raising its axe up high before bringing it down on one of the men. It split him from head to groin and splattering his companion in crimson liquid. The surviving man stumbled back, taken aback by the sudden violence. Landing on his back he saw the hobgoblin tower over him, with a toothy grin plastered on its leathery green face.

"Earth mother Protect me!" Pleaded the young man as he pissed himself.

The hobgoblin lumbered forward, preparing a second strike. The young man watched as his death soon approached, then was stopped. Ruby red beams of energy came from the darkness of the wood, striking the green skin menace in the back on the head. It's dropped to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut, revealing that its skull was blown open.

And from the woods came a voice speaking in a language the man couldn't understand. "Emperor protects." From the foliage came the Hermit in yellow, bear his strange weapon, smoking forms its ends and in the other was an old woodsman axe. His clothing was ragged but clean and visible on his neck was a necklace of severed Goblin ears.

His strange monstrous masks glassy single eye turned to meet his. The young man swallowed hard at his and then slowly got up. The man in yellow approached him with a purposeful stride and in moments they were face to face.

"Name?" Said the man in yellow in a broken common speak and with an accent as thick as honey.

The young man soon remembered what he was here for and started spouting out everything. "Please, my village needs your help, were under attack by a goblin horde! We were able to kill a good amount but there are still more and soon we will be overwhelmed. There should have been some adventures to help us but they never came. Oh by the gods if we don't get any help they'll break through an-"

The young man was stopped by a gloved finger. The young man took a quick breath and wondered why the hermit was halting his explanation. The man in yellow pointed to his mask tube like object. "Talk, me, bad. Monsters, kill, help?" The man in yellow said once again in his thick accent.

The young man looked at him confused at his mannerisms but soon dismissed them due to the urgency of the situation. "Help please!" the young man pleaded.

With a nod from the hermit, they both rush to the village aid.

The steel legionnaire burst out of the forest foliage alongside the young man. The guardsman got a full view of the village. It had pillars of smoke coming from its borders and clusters of goblins could be seen climbing makeshift barriers. Humans bodies were strewn about, the males were being eaten and the females were being dragged away into the forest by these monsters.

They were the first the Steel legionnaire targeted. He maintained a distance and let the man charged in. He shaved his axe and aimed his lasgun at the little goblins. The man leaped into the fray and started hacking at the goblins and red beams of light killed any attempting to get behind him. The other carrying the other prisoners soon noticed the commotion being made and saw their comrades being stricken down by the man in yellow. They tried to run, to make it to the forest and try to live another day but they were spotted by the Steel legionnaire.

He ran and fired his rifle at the little monsters as they made for the treeline. The young man who finished off the survivors and helps the woman to her feet saw the hermit was sprinting for the other women. He charged at the fleeing group with his bloody sword in hand.

He jumped on the first goblin and jammed his blade into its back. The other little goblin creatures noticed this and turned to fight. The man tried yanking his sword out of their comrade but with the goblin blood covering it his hands slipped off the handle and the goblins dog piled him. With a blunt or bladed weapon, they slaughtered the boy and soon the rising and falling weapons streaked with crimson.

Then a small cylinder object criss-cross with line fell into their pile. Before any of the goblins could question the items sudden appearance, it exploded and the frag grenade. Vaporize anything in its blast radius and sending bits of gore in the air.

The Steel legionnaire approached the creature that used to be the goblin dog pile and search for any survivors. From the sight of body part beings rarely being attached to one another was a very positive sign. Then he quickly gave a cursory glance to the woman and had no visible injury on them, which was good enough for him to move on to the settlement.

He drew his axe and ready his lasgun with a fresh power pack and spirited to the nearest build. With the experience in the guard and his time fighting the goblin menace, allowed him to reeked a tally from the green skins. He moved to building to building, clearing it room from to room and taking a fresh batch of trophies from the little monsters. When he would find a group of them in the open, he would find the nearest building to mow them down with automatic las fire. That was until the goblins started to gain awareness to his presence and started hunting the steel legionnaire.

The goblins tactics would charge from group mobs hunting down any human defended into smaller parties that would run to cover to cover. To be fair it didn't mean the goblins were any good at these formations, it was just their survival instinct driving them. This made their movements sloppy and easily spotted by the armageddon soldier. The little goblins would be picked off from one window only for them to concentrate their arrows in the area and then be assaulted at another direction.

This prompted the little monsters to change tactics once again. They all grouped up in one area where they last saw the Guardsman and sent another smaller party deeper into the village. The larger group of goblins tried attacking the building in mass only to be repealed by booby traps made out of rope and sharpen sticks thanks to the guardsman mono knife. The added firepower of a lasgun also thinned their number considerably.

It all seems like the guardsman alone would fight off the goblin hoard and live up to the guard's name of holding the line. That was until the smaller goblin party returned with their prize. They were dragging people from the village in their dirty little hands.

The Steel legionnaire watched as the little imps brought along a small family of four. Two children, one girl, and one boy, alongside their parents. The goblins put whatever counted as knives to the necks and press them tight. The Legionnaire was furious at this sight, those little bastards were planning on using a human meat shield. They thought that they could get the drop on him, that he would buckle so easily. That a little sacrifice would put him on his knees, well frak those little grox shit eating sons of bastards! He was imperial guards, they were made out of sacrifice.

He raised from cover with his lasgun in both hands. He shouldered it, then fired his lasgun into a crowd of goblins with bows and the volley of shots either killed or injured the bow equipped goblins. Their comrades took this opportunity to finally overwhelm their opposition and charged in mass at the guardsman. With rusty axes and shoddy clubs, they attempted to strike at the guardsman but were developed in the blast of a Krak gernade. Taking a smaller number of the greenskin that would have been slain by a frag version.

The Las beams of the steel legionnaire were redirected at the goblin swarm currently charging at him. Limbs were severed and smoking holes were made in several of the little monsters as they were far too packed together to be missed by the guardsman aim. Then the las rifle beep in empty and the goblins closed the gap between them and the Legionnaire.

On instinct, the guardsman reach for the woodsman axe he carried with him and without any semblance of grace, jammed the axehead into the nearest goblin monster skull. Then he quickly uses his lasgun like a club and batted aside the next goblin that tried to jump him. Then the third came and jumped onto his chest and tried to stab him with a machete-like blade but instead had a mono knife stab into the neck. The guardsman pulled and freed his weapon to only then be assaulted by the fifth greenskin. The steel legionnaire crawled away whilst affixing his bayonet onto his lasgun. The task was made easier as five years of fighting in hive cities undergrounds and orks gave him such experience.

With a click signaling that his mono knife was attached he jammed it into the nearest of the little bastards. Then other and another and other. The Steel legionnaire was fighting with all the might of his home planet and the god emperor gifted him but it wasn't enough. Soon without help the guardsman would be overwhelmed and killed by the goblins surrounding him but warps damn it, he would do so standing!

* * *

The smaller goblin party that has captured the family were watching the fight unfold and were getting bored. Their goat-like eyes wandered until they landed on the females they had with them. Their mouths turned into drooling grins and they prepared to kill the boy and farther. Rusty knives were pressing harder and were about to claim the human males lives until one of the goblins caught a short sword to the back of the heads.

"That's one." Said a monotone voice.

The others turned only for another goblin face to be smashed in by a buckler. The other goblins were going to fight back until two throwing knives were jammed into their eyes and forcing them to clutch their wounds in pain.

"That's two." Said the monotone voice again.

The one who owned the voice was clad head to toe with steel and leather armor and known to the people as goblin slayer. The warrior picked up the weapons of the dead goblins and turned to the still living friends.

"Four" was all goblin slayer said as he watched the remaining goblins.

* * *

The guardsman was stabbed in the leg, he returned the favor with a bayonet to the throat of the offending goblin. Then there was a club to his lower back and the guardsman fell to his knees, the little goblins thought this was the time to pounce only to be met with the blank visor of the steel legionnaires goggle and for a small moment the goblins hesitated at their movement. The guardsman stabbed at their guts with his bayonet with adrenaline-fueled frenzy, it held them off for a fraction of a second until they resumed their attack.

This was it thought the guardsman. He would die here, forgotten and unthanked for his sacrifices and his body would likely feed the beast that had killed him here. Yet he didn't accept it, he remembered where he came from and thought on how his fellows would be ashamed of him if he didn't go out like a proper guardsman. Only then could he join the emperor's side with pride in his heart.

At least that what he wishes he thought, that he could die with the heart of a true hero of the Imperium. In reality, he was afraid, he didn't want to die here by these things and to know that his death meant the death of this whole village and the horrible fate that awaited its inhabitants. He didn't want to die, to fail his self given mission. No, he didn't and wouldn't.

In a fear-fueled last wind, he stood to his feet and bared his lasgun bayonet and gave a quick prayer as he charge. Then he noticed a knife burying itself into the back of one of the goblins heads. It slumped to the floor without ceremony at the same time another joined it as a rusty mace caved in its skull, and another with his bayonet being stabbed into its neck. In a chaotic clash, weapons were bloodied and lives were snuffed out. The guardsman killed any that got near him and the goblin slayer did his namesake.

In the end, the little greenskins were left lifeless husks scattered around the room and the two men in the middle, bloodied and standing tall.

The steel legionnaire fell to one knee in an attempt to catch his breath, taking off his rebreather in order to make it easier. Then he heard footsteps with the clang of steel plates and the guardsman turned saw a glass bottle being handed to him.

"Drink it." said the man who saved him.

The guardsman didn't hesitate, his instinct told him to trust this man. He gulped down the antidote in one go and shuttered at its taste. Better than his rations at least.

The guardsman rose to his feet and took a moment to pull himself together. He had survived the goblin onslaught and the one who did felt a bit familiar for some reason. He didn't know exactly why he felt like so but it started when he watched the man fight. He fought so with a passion and understanding of his enemies that he seen only in one man. On how he used enemy weapons when he became too bloody or on how he knew to look over his back when doing so. Then the guardsman's head turned to meet his saviors he saw it. That one glowing red eye struck him like a chimera dozer blade. That one red eye that struck fear into the beast that he hunted.

"Commissar Yarrick?" The words escaped the Steel legionnaires lips as soon as he remembered the name.

* * *

 **There you have it. The end of this one off and hope you guys liked it. If I'm lucky someone would pick it up and create something awesome. If not and were left with no ended then just assume that Sly Marbo was teleported soon after and murdered every single monster and became Sigmar 2.0 in the goblin slayer world. Or something like that.**

As a quick side note, if you want to know how the Guardsman acts around the Goblin slayer party then here you go.

Goblin slayer: He likes the guy but the guardsman gets a little twitchy around him. Because he gives him the Death Korps of Kriege vibe off goblin slayer.

Priestess: Kinda likes her due to her kind nature but keeps at arm's length due to religion.

Drawf shaman: Likes him due to their mutual teasing of the elf archer and love for spice wine.

Elf Archer: See he as a bit uptight for her age and constantly wonders if she lying about being 2000.

Lizard Sharman/priest: He isn't as nervous around him as the other due to him reminding the guardsman of a Lobotomised Grox he used to feed sugar cubes to.


End file.
